mweor_how_tosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mweor Boards
Bug Board This board can be found under the Official category, under News. If you're experiencing a bug or a possible bug, post here with as much information as you can! The more information gathered, the better chance at getting it fixed! Meowing Spot You can chat about anything Mweor related here. From goals to - you get the gist. Help This is the board where you'd post if you're confused about something. You can find all sorts of guides posted in this board. may have to search for them. Ask any questions you want about Mweor, although if you see another topic asking the same question you have, please refrain from posting a duplicate so as not to clog up the board with unnecessary topics. Suggestions Have a suggestion to make the site better? Suggest anything from new games to new markings and pets! Do not suggest new breeds! Kah and Idess already have those planned out. When making a suggestion, add a good, thorough description and some images to help explain it! The better people understand, the more support non-support you'll get! Tribe Discussion This is where you can recruit people for a roleplay. You can talk out the kinks and what you want to happen here, as well as have people join in. This way it's separate from your actual roleplay, so then you don't have to clutter up your RP with OOC talk! Giveaway Board Want free stuff? This is the place to come to! You can get free mweors, items, MP, MM, layouts, and even statues from people! Want to give away stuff? Post your topic in here what you're giving away! Remember, this means it's FREE and that you expect nothing in return. Contests and Raffles This board holds the user hosted contests and raffles. You can host or enter contests for designing, layout making, arting, and more! You can also enter raffles for customs, mweors, auctions, layouts, art, and so much more! You don't have to have a prize though: Just make sure those who enter understand that your contest/raffle is just for fun. You don't have to require an entry fee either. Advertising Have a topic to advertise? Make you want to advertise your family or some event coming up? Post it here! Art Nook This board is where you can post all your art, poetry, literature, animations, etc to show off to other users and get comments and critiques! Mweor Sales Want to sell your mweors? Post here! You can find topics for custom sales, mweor sales, and even Generation 2 pre-order sales here! Available Mates This board is where you can find studs for females and males to breed with, including custom studs! You can find mweors to double breed with as well. Go ahead and post your own studs up! Art Sales This is where you'll post your topics regarding selling the art you make. You can find topics of adoptables, bases, layouts, manipulations, poetry, stories, and more here! General Talk This is where you can talk about non-mweor related things. You'll find many family topics here, as well as rants and normal conversations! Other Games This is where you'll find topics regarding games that are not mweor related. You can find games that revolved around pokemon, other fantasy creatures, click sites, and more! Some users even offer prizes if you sign up! Games This is where you'll find forum game topics such as Rate the Tag, Rate the Signature, Avoid the Mod, and many more!